Harry Potter and the Werewolf Bite
by Thanatos'Son
Summary: In this story, Harry is trying to save his friends and innocent godfather from dementors and werewolves at the end of his third year at Hogwarts. How will his school life go on? Weasely and Dumbledore bashing. Harmony. Not good with summaries.


Hello, I am Thanatos' Son and this is my first story on . Hope you like the story and please review!

Key

(scene/location change)

 _"Spells"_

"Speech"

* = this is going to be shown later on that I extracted a part from the books/movies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios

(The Shrieking Shack)

Professor Remus John Lupin; a tall man with ragged clothes and graying hair, was alongside Peter Pettigrew; a short man with a balding head and rat like features, Ronald Billius Weasley; a young, redhead and scraggly teen with plain clothes, Sirius Orion Black; a skinny 30 year old man wearing a dirty prison outfit, Hermione Jean Granger; a young teenage girl with wavy hair, a jumper, jeans, and tennis shoes, Harry James Potter; a rather skinny 13 year old with black wild hair, emerald eyes, clothes that didn't fit him, and a lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead, and an unconscious, floating Professor Severus Snape; jaw length, greasy black hair, in completely blacked out robe, exiting the Whomping Willow as Pettigrew was shackled to Remus and Ron from either side, followed by Sirius, Harry, and Hermione before everyone came to a sudden stop in the dark landscape.

Sirius had bumped into the group of three before noting that Remus was the reason they had all stopped. With a quick flick of Harry's wand, Sirius had done away with the shackles restraining the three and tackled his werewolf friend. Hermione gasped at the quick movement, Harry quickly catching his wand as Sirius had dropped it to get his friend to remain calm on the night of the full moon. Harry pulled the unconscious Snape and frightened Ron behind him, guarding them as well as Hermione, who was already behind him, as he had his wand at the ready.

It was then that Remus began to transform, his body becoming covered in gray fur, his jaw and nose elongating to form a snout, his body growing as his taller form began showing off a bony spine as Remus' form shed his clothes, his legs gaining another few joints as his ears grew pointed. He then threw his school friend away before cowering as he whined softly, the transformation being painful. Remus, in his werewolf state looked up at the sacks of meat in front of him, the beast now hungry.

With only his hunger in mind, Moony lunged at the huddled students with a snarl, Harry trying to keep a hard glare while his friends shook behind him, his potions professor groaning quietly. Harry didn't react fast enough to the werewolf's speed as the beast tackled Harry, Hermione and Ron jumping away from the falling bodies, Hermione grabbing their professor and Ron making his way back to the tree. It was at this moment Sirius got up, hearing the snarling of his beastly school friend. His eye hardened in anger before charging at the beast pinning his godson, shifting into his grim form at a hastened pace.

Moony was shoved off of the Boy Who Lived, Padfoot tackling the beast that was on his pup. Moony had then continued this fight with the fellow canine, which he was winning as he cornered the grim towards a tall hill. Then the flesh bag he almost ate earlier threw something hard at him, causing Moony pain and to respond with a loud roar, turning to the attacker. Harry gulped as he froze before a howl was heard, Moony turning its attention to the sound, contemplating on maiming the boy or seeking the other wolf. After hearing a second howl, Moony relented and dashed off towards the sound. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before hearing a quiet whine from Padfoot as he shifted back into his human form before rolling down a hill to the lake they were near. Harry followed his rolling godfather to make sure he was still alive, calling out his name as he gave chase to the animagus' rolling form.

Once he reached Sirius and the lake, he took a deep breath before hearing a bashing sound and noticing the ice beginning to freeze. Harry regretfully looked up to see an army of dementors heading down towards the unconscious marauder and himself. The young Gryffindor pulled out his wand of holly and cast the main spell he had learned from his defense against the dark arts professor. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry exclaimed out to the surrounding dementors, a white, misty shield spilling out of his wand to protect Sirius and himself from the soul sucking creatures.

Sadly, the shield did not last long with the dementors attempting to break the shield with multiple hits from the many creatures. The shield of white light began to die, Harry feeling fatigue due to trying to keep the spell going and his happy memory becoming weak. He dropped his arm, the dementors now swarming closer to the pair than before slowly sucking their souls away from their bodies. Then a light as bright as the sun began eminating from the other side of the lake that drove away the dementors from the area. The light was traced back to a stag made of light itself, as it trotted back to a lone figure that seemed to be hunched over, yet looked like someone very familiar.

Harry's body chose then to succumb to the fatigue from all of the dementor attacks.

(Hogwarts Hospital Wing)

Harry had then woken up to a bright room, a familiar scene in all his time at Hogwarts. The Hospital Wing. He looked around after placing his glasses on, trying to get out of his bed as he saw a whining Ron and an irate Hermione, trying to keep Ron calm as he complained about his broken left ankle. Harry sighed, a sound that was loud enough to takes his friends' minds off of their bickering.

Ron turned away in a huff while Hermione smiled at the now awakened Potter. "Feeling better?" she asked in a soft tone, sitting down next to him on his bed. "Only a little bit. Still sore from that landing," he responded before rolling his shoulders to stretch his back out. Hermione nodded in understanding, looking down at her bandaged right wrist.

"Snape is talking to Fudge," the clever Gryffindor informed him with an agitated tone, as she looked down. Harry on the other hand left the bed the pair were sitting on and stormed over to the set of doors that lead out of the Hospital Wing, thinking of how his potions professor could be telling lies about Sirius and Remus. He opened them and suddenly came face to face with his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Why hello my boy, may I speak to the three of you about last night's events?" He questioned in his all too familiar, grandfatherly tone. Harry nodded and retreated back into the Hospital Wing, his shock dissipating quickly. Albus smiled before entering the the school's clinic, closing the doors behind him. He gestured Hermione over to himself and Harry, leading to her joining the two. "Professor, Sirius is an innocent man," the young witch began to argue. Dumbledore raised a hand as the witch almost continued. "Hermione, I believe you, but the word of an adult against the word of children won't be a fair fight," he spoke calmly.

It was then that the tower clock began to chime, seeming to have struck something into the old and wise headmaster. His eyes hardened, his face becoming stern before speaking once more. "Time, a mysterious thing time is. It's powerful, but when meddled with, very dangerous," Dumbledore had warned vaguely, Hermione's eyes widening as a look of shock spread across her face, while Harry quirked an eyebrow up in confusion. "Sirius Black can be found in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well tonight, more than one innocent life can be saved. You know the laws Miss Granger. You - must - not - be - seen." ***** With those last words being spoken, Dumbledore turned around and went to the exit before stopping. "Three turns should do it Miss Granger. Good luck." And with that, the headmaster was gone, the clicking sound of the door being locked confirming he had left.

Harry stood in shock while Hermione quickly pulled something from around her neck, a golden necklace with an hourglass-like object attached to it. She silently tossed it around Harry's neck and began to turn the hourglass quickly. At the third turn, everything started moving, except in reverse. It all went by in a blur. When everything stopped, there was light shining from the windows and Ron was gone.

Hermione took the necklace length from around Harry's neck and had it join the rest around her own neck, now hiding the odd piece of jewlery. "Harry, I will explain everything later, right now, you need to follow me, quickly," she ordered in a hurry, walking out of the Hospital Wing and down the court yard. "Where were we at 7:30?" She asked as she looked away from the clock and down the stairs. "Ummmm, going to Hagrid's?" He answered to the best of his ability. Once they got to ground level, she began to run down the way to Hagrid's Hut.

"Hermione?! Why are we going this way? How is it day? Why di-" Harry had stopped his questioning as Hermione pulled him into a cupboard at the exit of the bridge by Hagrid's. She then pulled out the golden hourglass necklace from before. "This is a Time-Turner. It always the wearer or wearers in this case to travel back in time. We were sent back to save Sirius, but I don't know who else since we are supposed to save more than one," Hermione quickly answered before popping her head out of the cupboard, Harry blushing at being pulled into the cupboard before nodding, understanding why Hermione pulled him aside. "And we can't be seen, yeah?" He asked as they exited the cupboard and hid behind the stone doorway.

"Exactly. If we are seen in more than one place people would be confused," she responded with a small nod and smile. She was happy that a person actually understood something she was talking about. She watched Malfoy and his gang storm across the bridge, with the pale pureblood holding his nose. She smiled at her work before sneaking down to the pumpkin patch by Hagrid's Hut, seeing Buckbeak chained to a wooden pole. Harry quickly followed her, looking around to see if anyone was around before he crouched down behind the pumpkin wall.

Harry than peered over the wall, towards the window of Hagrid's Hut and glared at the rat now being handed to his best male friend. He almost jumped over the gathering of pumpkins before Hermione pulled him back roughly with a glare. At seeing her glare, Harry then remembered that he wasn't to be seen. He let out a quiet sigh and looked at buckbeak before gasping. "More than one life may be saved tonight," he mumbled. He turned back to Hermione with a smile. "He meant Buckbeak. He meant we should save Buckbeak and with Buckbeak's help we can fly up to Flitwick's tower to break Sirius out of the tower."

Hermione felt her eyes widen in surprise, fully processing before nodding quickly. "Of course. Why else would Dumbledore send us this far back into the day?" She asked rhetorically with a smile showing across her face. Harry smiled back at his genius friend before looking off into the distance to see Minister Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, and the executioner with a large axe walking towards the hut. "They're coming," he said before looking through the window. "But we aren't moving," Hermione stated with a quirked eyebrow. The clever girl looked around the pumpkins before picking up some strange looking, swirled rocks. Her eyes then brightened before taking on a look of concentration as she pitched on of the small rocks through the open window, hitting a vase. The other Hermione was startled as she looked out at the patch of pumpkins, she turned her head, looking out the window before seeing the adult trio.

Harry and Hermione, hiding by the pumpkins were breathing heavily in panic, looking into each others eyes as the were nose to nose, blushes beginning to spread across both of their faces. Hermione quickly pulled away and looked up over the pumpkins and saw that their past selves were exiting the hut. "Harry, we have to move to the treeline, quickly," she said before quickly dashing behind a tree with Harry soon following her example before being seen by their past selves.

The Golden Trio had just hidden behind the pumpkins before hearing a branch snap, everyone quickly turning their heads, finding nothing but the forest behind them. The three looked at each other before heading up the trail they had once been on, the Harry and Hermione in the trees breathing sighs of relief. "Did you really have to check your own hair Hermione?" Harry asked as they moved out of the trees and the pumpkins moving over to Buckbeak as the adults had already entered Hagrid's Hut.

Harry bowed to the elegant creature, who bowed back to the best of its ability. Harry had then began to gather up the chains that lead to around Buckbeak's neck before he began to pull. "Come on Buckbeak, don't you wanna live?"Harry asked in exasperation, looking down at the Hippogriff that wasn't moving. Hermione came out from behind the Boy-Who-Lived with a couple of pairs of dead ferrets. "Come on Beaky, come get the dead ferret," she said as she lifted one up for the creature to see, causing it to get on its feet quickly and follow the tasty treat with wide yellow eyes. Harry and Hermione walked back, slowly to the Forbidden Forest as they tossed ferrets slowly to the hippogriff as the entered said dark forest. Harry relaxed as the adults began to leave the hut, not seeing a sign of Buckbeak and that made Harry smile that he got to save the beautiful creature. They then waited silently for Remus to change close to the Whomping Willow, watching everything happen, Remus entering and Snape going in after him later

Harry looked over to Hermione before speaking. "Hermione I know what I'm about to say may sound crazy, but when I Sirius fell at the lake, dementors showed up. I couldn't protect him, but after I dropped my charm, someone across the lake was there, casting the patronus charm and fought of all the dementors. I-I think it was my dad 'mione," He whispered, which lead to Hermione giving him a surprised look. "Harry, you know your parents are-" "Dead, yeah, I know Hermione. It just looked like him in the pictures. But I don't know why he was hunched over," he said, before he looked back out to the willow, watching the events of Remus changing into Moony.

Harry almost lunged out of the treeline to tackle Pettigrew, who was about to shift, before Hermione caught him, giving him the look. Harry looked into her eyes before nodding. "Ok," he whispers as he relaxed, glaring at the spot Pettigrew was last seen as the traitor had already disappeared from sight. They watched the other Harry chase Moony and Padfoot and they soon followed, Buckbeak having wandered off to feast on some bats. When Harry threw the rock in his hand, Hermione scowled at the Harry next to her who responded with a blush.

Hermione than watched Moony about to strike Harry before she made a howling sound, stopping the werewolf in his tracks. She began to move farther away before she howled again. Harry gave her an "Are you kidding me?!" look before he noticed that Moony was now hunting down the origin of the sound, a.k.a. Hermione. With that, they ran for their lives, running around the Forbidden Forest and hiding behind a wide tree. Before they could check where the werewolf was, Harry heard a growl come from his side before he shoved Hermione away as Moony bit into Harry's shoulder.

Harry screamed as the beast bit into his right shoulder, Hermione watching in horror from her point of view on the ground. He had just saved her from a curse and took it for her. Her eyes watered as Moony was then tackled by Buckbeak, claws and all, the werewolf dropping Harry in the process. Harry was on his hands and knees, holding himself up weakly as he was just dropped on the ground suddenly by his professor. He then slowly stood up, keeping off his right arm as he looked forward towards Hermione.

Harry saw the tears and felt his heart crack a little. She was afraid of him is what he thought. What surprised Harry though was that she walked forward and hugged him, trying to make sure she didn't hurt his arm. Harry blinked in surprise, now thinking that maybe she wasn't afraid of him. He used his left arm to hug her back. "You're not scared of me?" He asked, which made Hermione shake her head no silently. Harry's world became a happy place again, as long as Hermione was with him, he'd be fine. This thought made him blush before he asked, "Why?" "Because you're still Harry Potter, the boy who saved Hogwarts and myself at least once a school year," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks now. "And you went off, saving me again," she mumbled sadly.

This moment would've gone on if they hadn't felt the sudden drop in temperature. Harry regretfully let Hermione go before he looked to her with eyes that promised he would return. He began to walk towards that lake before his pace sped up to a sprint, holding his right arm as he did so. He stopped at a tree right in front of the lake, looking for the person who cast the patronus. Harry was hoping to see his father appear, by some magical means. Then the dementors continued their onslaught before Harry's eyes widened and he stood up, wand extended high as he yelled, thinking of how he could be living with Sirius and how Hermione accepted him, even after being bitten, he smiled before shouting, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

With that cry, a bright white explosion emerged from the tip of Harry's wand before it began to take shape, transforming into a stag made of light. Harry's face became one of happiness before be grinned, urging the stag forward towards the dementors, saving Sirius and his past self. After driving off all of the dementors, the patronus incarnation of Prongs trotted its way to Harry, who then used his hand to pet Prongs' snout gently. He smiled before the stag began to dissolve into the air, Harry began to limp away before he came face to face with Hermione, who had wide eyes. "Um, hey 'mione," he whispered before he was hugged again. He was surprised before he wrapped an arm around her.

Hermione was the one to pull back and look at Harry. "Sirius Harry, we only have so much time," She reminded as they turned to see the other Harry and Sirius were gone. "Then we should get going then, huh Hermione?" He said before he looked to Buckbeak. Hermione sighed and nodded, bowing to the majestic creature before getting on to the flying animal. Harry got on the honorable creature after her before Harry flicked his wrists, lightly moving the chains, causing the hippogriff to begin running before flapping its wings and taking flight. Harry steered the magical creature to the castle and towards the West Tower before going to the window at the seventh floor and thirteen windows away from the tower to see a man in chains.

Harry let out a small growl, which Hermione stopped automatically with a hand to his shoulder, Harry beginning to blush at how she easily calmed him down. Hermione smiled before she pointed her wand at the window, causing it to break before she jumped in, Harry staying on Buckbeak while smiling at his friend. With a quick _Alohamora,_ the chains were undone and she guided the captive godfather to where Harry was, setting him up closer to Buckbeak's head before she got between the two.

Harry then guiding the hippogriff to the courtyard, which was currently empty with no surveillance. Harry and Hermione hopped off of Buckbeak before smiling at Sirius. "So now that I'm free, I guess I'm a wanted fugitive," he whispered. "So I guess you'll have to stay with your au-" He saw Harry's bleeding shoulder and looked up at his face in surprise. "When did th-" "Go Sirius, I'll owl you later. I'll tell you everything, but go! Before they get to you," Harry said with a sad voice. Sirius sighed before he smiled at the young duo. "Is there anyway I ca-" "GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted. Sirius laughed and flicked the chains, Buckbeak now flying off with a loud caw, flying into the horizon with a freed man. Harry stood there smiling as he watched the marauder fly before his left arm was tugged on by Hermione, pulling him towards the castle before he saw the time. 11:55. They needed to hurry back to the Hospital Wing and fast. The ran. They ran until they almost ran over Dumbledore, halting them in their tracks.

Hermione was happy to see the headmaster as she spoke. "We freed him sir," when Dumbledore heard this, his eyes sparkled before he said. "Freed who?" With a soft grandfatherly wink. Hermione gasped before looking at Harry, who in return looked at Dumbledore before opening his mouth. "Professor, when we're let out of the Hospital Wing, can we talk? It's important," he said before gesturing to his bleeding shoulder. Albus' eyes widened before he sighed. "Yes my dear boy, of course," Harry thought he felt something off about how the headmaster said that, and he didn't like it but nodded anyways. With that, the duo entered the school's clinic, they saw themselves fade, travelling to the past as Ron looked from the spot in the middle of the room before looking at the pair. "How di- you were- no you're- what?" He questioned, looking all over the place before falling backwards onto his bed.

Harry and Hermione smiled at Ron's confusion before they began talking about how they would be dealing with Harry's new problem. Harry looked over to his first magical friend, wondering how he would take the news of him now being a werewolf. He decided he should inform his friend, not wanting him left out of the circle. Walking over to Ron slowly, Hermione watched quietly. "Ron, before I reappeared with Hermione, I was attacked. I was bitten by Moony," he said simply, not wanting to go into the details of time travel.

As Harry spoke more, Ron's eyes widened before he sneered at his friend. "I didn't sign up for this," he grumbled before he turned over and tried to ignore the existence of the other two, surprising the other two occupants of the room. Harry's surprise quickly died. "Just like last year, you ditch me because I'm not what you want me to be?" He growled out before he stormed over to a bed on the other side of the Hospital Wing, the bed next to Hermione to be exact, thinking about what Ron possibly meant by him "signing up for this".

With that, they all waited to be released from the Hospital Wing and Harry to go see Dumbledore about what will happen to him now that he is a werewolf.

*This was taken from the book, _"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_


End file.
